


Classy Boys

by Star-Spangled-Beauty (rainbowcows13)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a song, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowcows13/pseuds/Star-Spangled-Beauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on "Classy Girls" by The Lumineers</p>
<p>I heard this song and I kind of saw this playing out between Steve and Tony. Also, I changed the name because they're boys, so yeah...</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classy Boys

Tony had seen him a little less than five minutes after he walked into the bar. A tall, muscular blond sitting alone at the bar, who seemed to be staring right back at him. 

Tony came to the bar to get a change of scenery. The one he always went to was full of high class socialites, decorated with lavish and expensive things. Honestly, it wasn't the place someone went to get drunk. All that lead to was becoming the talk of the town and the front page special in the newspaper. The bar Tony came to tonight was completely the other bar's opposite. The bar was dimly lit, smelled of alcohol and cigarettes, and was decorated with regular wooden bar stools. The bar itself served normal drinks, you wouldn't find champagne and Dom Perignon anywhere in sight of this bar. The top of the bar was covered in various nicks and scratches. Some looking to be random put there, others put intentionally. On the other side of the bar from the entrance was a small stage and since it was Friday night, was taken up by a small band that Tony thought didn't sound half bad. 

Tony walked over to the blonde gentleman and sat down in the empty bar stool on his right. 

"So, what brings you to this bar on this beautiful evening?" Tony asked.

"I could ask you the same thing", the blond replied, facing Tony. 

Damn, he was fucking hot. The blond had eyes that were probably bluer than the sky and hair that rivaled that of a sunny day. 

"Uh, what do you mean?" Tony questioned.

"You're wearing a suit that probably costs at least three times more than my rent in a bar like this", the blond answered, sweeping his hand to motion the rest of the bar.

"Well, if you must know, I came to get a drink."

"Oh really?" The blond looked unimpressed and then smiled. "Bartender! A beer please!"

The bartender grabbed a beer from under the counter, popped the top, and handed it to Steve. 

"Name's Steve", Steve said, handing the beer to Tony.

"Tony", Tony said and then took a swig of the beer. "How do you do?"

"I'm alright", Steve said. "You?"

"Well, I'm sitting next to a gorgeous blond, so can't complain", Tony replied with a shrug.

Steve blushed at the remark and Tony thought it was probably the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

When Steve didn't say anything after, Tony asked, "If he doesn't mind, I'd like to ask if I could know more about this gorgeous blond."

Steve blushed a little harder. "Well, I'm from Brooklyn. Uh, I left to join the military when I was eighteen, and I just finished up a tour."

"Wow. Thank you for your service. Where were you stationed?"

"Northern Europe."

"It's beautiful out there", Tony stated. 

"Yeah", Steve replied with a sad expression and then took a sip from his beer. 

"Mind if I asked what happened?"

Steve sighed and then proceeded to tell Tony about his tour. How he was part of a group called the Howling Commandos, how he had lost his best friend, how he thought he had met the girl of his dreams and that he really wasn't looking for a "girl" of his dreams, how he was probably done with the service after his next tour, and how and why he joined the military.

When Steve finished, a slow song began to play. Tony set his beer back on the bar and stood up from the barstool. "May I have this dance?" he asked, hand outstretched to Steve. 

"You may", Steve replied, taking Tony's hand.

Tony led Steve to the outside of the small dance floor.

"I'll have you know, I'm not a very good dancer", Steve stated.

Tony smiled. "That's alright. I'll show you the basics. Place your right hand around my waist and hold my left hand.

Steve followed what he was told and Tony then put his arm around Steve's waist, left hand clasping Steve's.

They were really close. Close enough for Tony to see the slight freckles on Steve's face and the light dancing in his eyes. 

"So just follow my steps. When I move my foot back, you move your foot forward and vice versa. Okay?" Tony asked.

Steve shook his head, looking down at Tony's feet.

Tony moved his foot back and Steve moved his forward. A little too forward because he stepped right on Tony's toes.

"Ow."

"Sorry!" Steve said sheepishly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. May be we should try starting off with the other foot."

Tony moved his left foot back and Steve moved his forward. Once again a little too forward, stepping right on Tony's toes.

"Oh, sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, but I think I know what your problem is Steve." Steve looked up. Tony smiled. "I think you may have been born with two left feet."

They both laughed. 

Laughing Steve almost made Tony's heart stop. It was so beautiful and it was in that moment that Tony realized how close both of them were. 

Tony decided to go for it and leaned in. Sadly, he met air where he knew Steve's lips were just a second ago.

Steve pulled his head away.

"I'm sorry, but classy boys don't kiss in bars, you fool", he said with an apologetic smile. 

Tony returned the smile. "Mind if I ask why?"

"It's not you." Steve saw Tony shrink a little bit. "No! You were perfect! It's just what it is. I don't like to kiss in bars like this."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, I probably should have known better than that." Tony said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"But", Steve started, grabbing Tony's attention, "I wouldn't be opposed to kissing outside of the bar."

Tony swore he saw a bit of a red coloring go over Steve's face, but the light was dim, so he wasn't entirely sure.

"Like where?" Tony asked, with a smirk.

Steve paused. "Well, we could head to my apartment..."

Hell if Tony didn't take up that offer.

 

 


End file.
